


The Surrogate

by PrisLit



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Branding, Breathplay, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Dubious Consent, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Forced Orgasm, Forcegasm, Hair-pulling, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Psychological Torture, Rough Sex, Unintentional Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrisLit/pseuds/PrisLit
Summary: Ganna T’Oh is a young member of the First Order. She is smart, ambitious, and strong… except when it comes to Kylo Ren.  Her obsession with him is her driving force, and she will stop at nothing to serve by his side.  She quickly rises ranks to become the youngest female Captain in the First Order, and as a reward, has been given the opportunity to serve upon the Supreme Leader’s ship. But when Ganna accepts a position very near to Ren, she quickly learns that the darkness inside of him is nothing to be trifled with.





	1. From Bad to Worse

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place very shortly after The Last Jedi.
> 
> While I wanted to write a Reylo story, I wanted to do it in an unusual, indirect way. This work explores what Kylo Ren would do with the anger and betrayal that he must have felt after Rey abandoned him in Snoke’s chamber, and ran to aid the Rebellion. I wanted to delve into that intense and unpredictable Kylo rage that we all know is always present within him. This story is very, very dark, and will eventually include consensual and non-consensual sexually violent content.

Kylo Ren felt as if the entire universe was falling out from under him.

A few weeks prior, he had suffered three monstrous blows, all within hours of each other. He had lost during his attempt to defeat his murderous snake of an uncle, and in the process, lost in his attempt to annihilate the last of the Resistance. But worst of all, he had lost Rey. The Jakku scavenger turned Jedi who had been a mere breath away from joining him to rule, had abandoned him after their successful fight with Snoke and his Praetorian Guard, and had instead run back to aid the Resistance. That had been the blow that stung the worst.

He sat in a simple chair within his sparse quarters now, his long legs stretched out before him, his forehead resting against the fingers of his left hand. Through his splayed fingers, he could see the stars flash past the window in streaks of vivid white light. His right hand dangled limp at his side, his fingers worrying the controls of his lightsaber.

His mood was foul, and rightfully so. His rise to Supreme Leader of the First Order had been bittersweet, with more emphasis on the former than the latter. Although his dispatching of former Supreme Leader Snoke had been a brilliant showing of his Force powers, the defeats he had suffered afterwards had sullied his promotion. The armies he now controlled did not respect him. General Hux, his so called next-in-command, despised him and attempted to undermine his authority at every turn. How was a Supreme Leader supposed to lead?

Every day since the so-called battle of Crait had been as soul-crushingly disappointing for Ren as the last. His attempts to locate the last stragglers of the Resistance had failed. His attempts to re-open the Force bond he and Rey had shared prior to Snoke’s death had failed. And now, Hux’s seemingly never-ending questions about “plans” and “purpose” for the First Order were threatening to drive him out of his mind. It was probably what the General wanted anyway -- an attempt to slowly kill Ren by nagging.

His temper flared suddenly and fiercely, and Ren sprung from his chair at an almost inhuman speed, black eyes glittering with rage and frustration. He reared his right hand back and prepared to hurl his lightsaber at the wall across from him, but at the last second, thought better of it. Kyber crystals were hard to come by these days, and besides, Ren’s saber had begun to feel like an extension of himself. It was the saber he had used that day, with her, with Rey, to defeat Snoke’s guard.

She should have been with him now. By his side. His equal. His partner. She should have been his.

Instead of hurling the lightsaber, Ren ignited it. He twisted and pivoted, swinging his arms at seemingly unnatural angles, and made singed piles of rubble out of most of the furnishings in his quarters. It had been some time since Ren had lost his temper in this fashion, but it felt good to unleash his rage. There was so very much of it to unleash.

A series of beeps alerted Ren that someone was requesting entrance to his quarters. He slammed his hand onto the control, the door sliding aside to reveal Captain Vonof, Ren’s personal secretary. Vonof stared at Ren’s face now, red and twisted with anger, beads of sweat beginning to form and fall, and took a reflexive step back. Ren’s rage was well known amongst the officers of the First Order, and no one wanted to be on the wrong side of it.

“WHAT?!” Ren screamed.

“The officer’s debriefing begins in a half hour, sir.” Vonof said. His exterior seemed calm, but the slight waver in his voice gave his nervousness away. “Your presence and guidance are expected.”

Officer’s debriefing. Ren scoffed and ran his hands through his long, damp hair. A fucking staff meeting with Hux and his lackeys. Just what he needed right now.

“I’ll be there.” Ren said, his voice so low it was nearly a growl.

“Shall I wait to accompany you to the…” Vonof began, but the door was already sliding shut.


	2. Ambition and Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young First Order Captain wants nothing more than to please the Supreme Leader, and she may finally get her chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter this time, but I didn't want to break the flow of the story.
> 
> PLEASE leave me comments to let me know what you think so far. It's about to get much, much more intense.

Ganna T'oh stared intently at her reflection in the small mirror in the bathroom of her quarters, and pulled in a sharp breath. Every hair was in place, her hat nestled neatly on her head, First Order emblem centered perfectly. Her light gray uniform was immaculately cleaned and pristinely pressed. It had to be. This was the most important day of her career so far. In a few moments she would be on her way to her very first officer’s debriefing since being assigned to Kylo Ren’s ship. He would be there. In the very same room. The Supreme Leader. Her Supreme Leader.

She let out the breath she had taken in seconds before, and felt a calmness settle over her. She could do this. Every moment of her life had been leading her to this point. The First Order had saved her from a life of poverty and misery, and she had been paying her debt to them with hard work and loyalty ever since. Ganna’s quick rise through the ranks had not been difficult thanks to her above average intelligence, unwavering ambition, and mental and physical strengths. Yet for all of her many strengths, she had one overwhelming weakness. He was likely on his way to the same meeting area that Ganna herself was about to walk towards.

As she made her way through the wide, gray walkways of the star destroyer, Ganna’s thoughts remained, as they often did, on Kylo Ren. She thought of the first time she had ever seen him, shortly after she began her officer’s training.

Everyone had heard the rumors of the young man that Supreme Leader Snoke had brought on board to train as his apprentice. Little was known to Ganna about Kylo Ren, formerly known as Ben Solo, other than his famous Rebellion parentage, and that he was strong with the Force. That day, Ganna was in the athletic area, exhausted from the above-and-beyond effort she always put forth, head down, her skin slick with sweat. She heard the doors slide open, but it was the feeling she remembered the most. A pulse of power hit her so hard she gasped. She imagined it was how a room must feel when a fire sucked all the air out, just before a massive explosion. She raised her head slowly, eyes resting on the tall, dark headed man on the opposite side of the room. The angry glow of a hilted red lightsaber, it's beam hot and jagged, reflected in his black eyes. He looked at the weapon, studying it, admiring it, testing its weight in his hand. Then, with nearly supernatural speed, he unleashed the full potential of the saber on the training dummies around him. Ganna watched, mouth slightly agape, as Ren spun and twisted, ducked and pivoted. To her, it looked like a beautiful, deadly dance.

Power emitted from him as he moved, each surge slamming into Ganna like a dark wave, threatening to take her legs from beneath her. She took a step backwards to brace herself, but her sudden movement caught the attention of Ren, and he spun to face her, hand outstretched, eyes blazing. He hit her with the power of the Force so quickly, she had no time to react. Her back hit the wall behind her so violently she felt her bones pop and snap, the power compressing her chest so completely that she could not catch her breath. She stared at the young man, her wide eyes pleading, and just as quickly as he had put her there, he released her. She slid down the wall, gasping for breath. Unaffected by what he had just done, Ren extinguished his lightsaber and exited the athletic area, giving little more than a sideway glance to Ganna as he walked past her. When he exited the room, his power exited with him, and Ganna felt a profound emptiness within her. From that moment on, she knew Kylo Ren would become someone very important within the First Order, and when that time came, she wanted nothing more than to be by his side.

The time had come. But Ganna was not yet by the Supreme Leader’s side. She hoped that would change soon, and the officer’s debriefing was another step in that direction. She entered the room, already filled with other officers, and took a seat, pulling her stiff waistcoat taught. She glanced around the room, realizing as she always did that she was one of very few females in the room. She straightened her back and smiled softly nonetheless. She took great pride in having been the youngest female to receive the rank of Captain in the First Order. Her appointment on the Supreme Leader’s ship had been a reward for that accomplishment. Her smile deepened.

Kylo Ren entered the room like a crepuscular gale. Ganna felt it in ripples of energy when he entered -- his mood was sour. Lately, that’s how it always was. He practically threw himself into the chair at the head of the long table, kicking his feet out in front of him. As the high-ranking officers gave their reports, Ganna’s eyes stayed fixed on her Supreme Leader. He was hardly listening, she noticed. His mind was elsewhere. She could practically see the gears turning behind his black eyes, and could only imagine the incredible tactical plans that were coming to fruition inside that beautiful mind.

Within Ren’s dusky memories, wide hazel eyes looked up at him as they desperately searched for the truth. Rey’s big, hazel eyes were all he could think of now as he sat in his chair at the head of the table at the officer’s debriefing. He could feel the last strands of his patience fraying with each and every officer’s report. Useless -- all of them. Repair updates, fleet updates, troop updates, but not a single report, update or idea about…

“The Resistance?” Ren asked, interrupting a lieutenant's progress report on the repairs of the D-deck trash compactors. Every head in the room turned to look at the Supreme Leader.

“S-Sir?” the lieutenant stammered, unsure as to what exactly Ren was inquiring.

Ren righted himself in his chair and slammed one gloved hand down on the flat surface of the table. The sound reverberated throughout the room, causing the majority of the occupants to jump nervously. But not Ganna. Her eyes stayed trained on the Supreme Leader, her head swimming in his power, as if she had drunk too much Riosan mead.

“What is the status of the search for the Millennium Falcon and the last survivors of the Resistance?” the Supreme Leader asked, practically spitting the last few words across the table. Several of the officers in the room traded nervous looks. General Hux, who had been sitting silently to Ren’s right, pinched the bridge of his nose, as if staving off the beginnings of a headache.

“We have not…” General Hux began, but before he could continue, Ren flew from his chair to hover above his next-in-command.

“Do. Not. Dare.” Ren hurled at Hux, each word riding the back of a sharp breath, “to tell me what you have not done.” Hux sat perfectly still, a rat caught in a viper’s stare, as Ren continued to speak. “I would suggest, instead, that you tell me how you will find them. And haste would be in your best interest, General.”

“Understood… Supreme Leader.” Hux replied, and turned to Ren’s personal secretary, who came to attention in his chair. “Captain Vonof,” Hux directed the younger man, “Begin scans of nearby systems, and reconnect with our allies. Remind them that the person or persons who aid in the capture of any members of the Resistance will be richly rewarded.”

“Especially the girl Rey.” Ren added. He had settled back into his chair, his eyes fixed on the blackness of space outside the large bay window of the room.

“Rey, sir?” Captain Vonof asked innocently, for clarification. “The scavenger girl from Jakku?”

Ganna shuddered as the edge of Kylo Ren’s heavy cape brushed the skin of her arm as he whipped his body behind hers. He was on Vonof before the young Captain could so much as take another breath. Ren had Vonof out of his chair and in the air with a simple twitch of his finger.

“Yes.” Ren said, his voice unnaturally calm, given that he was effortlessly holding a man a full foot above his head with the Force. “The scavenger girl from Jakku. The apprentice of my murderous uncle. Rey. The liar. The hypocrite. The Jedi.”

Captain Vonof was beginning to turn blue. General Hux sprung from his chair in protest, but before a word could leave his mouth, Ren’s right hand shot out from his side, and Hux’s eyes opened wide as he realized he was unable to move.

“That scavenger girl from Jakku is our single greatest threat.” Ren continued, directed to no one and everyone. The leather of the glove on Ren’s left hand creaked as he tightened his fist as he spoke. Vonof’s eyes fluttered closed. “And our single greatest asset. She is powerful in the force, and her strength aids the resistance. Yet she is young, and untrained. I have felt the darkness within her. If I can reach her soon, her strength could just as easily aid the First Order.” Vonof had ceased to move, but Ren still held him afloat as he finished speaking. “So yes, Captain Vonof. Rey. The scavenger girl from Jakku.”

Ren flicked his wrist and Vonof fell to the floor, dead. Ganna glanced at his lifeless body as she felt the Supreme Leader move behind her once again. With a wave of Ren’s right hand, Hux collapsed into his own chair, gasping for air.

“Find them.” Ren bellowed as he exited the room and stormed down the hallway. Ganna watched him go, her skin prickling as his power faded.

General Hux turned his attention back to the room full of officers. Everyone sat in stunned silence, attempting to ignore the body of the lifeless man crumpled in the corner.

“You heard the Supreme Leader. Find them.” Hux screeched to the room, and then sighed, an exhausted and exasperated sound. “And it seems the Supreme Leader is in need of a personal secretary. Do we have any volunteers?”

The sarcasm was lost on Ganna T’oh, and as she glanced around the room to identify her competition, she realized with surprise that her hand was the only one raised.


	3. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganna's first interaction with the Supreme Leader as his personal secretary doesn't go quite as she had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but a very important one.

Ganna stood a few paces away from the front of the door to Kylo Ren’s quarters, a small handheld media device in one hand. Her other hand was poised to press the visitor alert button beside the entryway, but nerves stopped her. She did not want to seem too eager, or too excited, the first time she interacted with the Supreme Leader. She ran through the impending scenario in her mind one last time, and inched her finger forward.

The door slid open and Ganna was nearly toppled by Ren as he exited his quarters in a flurry of black fabric and pale skin.

“Can I help you?” Ren asked, not even attempting to hide his annoyance. He was so much taller than Ganna had assumed from afar, and she craned her neck to look up at Ren. A surge of that familiar, dark power hit her then, and she drank it in, absorbing it, trying her hardest not to let it fluster her.

“I am Captain Ganna T’Oh, sir.” she began. Ren had already begun to walk away from her, so she followed, walking briskly to keep up with his long strides. “I’m your newly appointed personal secretary. General Hux asked me to deliver…”

“I have no need for a personal secretary, Captain T’Oh.” Ren replied, picking up his pace slightly. “Please report to General Hux and let him know he can cease his attempts to plant spies.”

Ren stopped so abruptly in front of a lift that Ganna nearly slammed into the back of him. He stood motionless in front of the lift doors and waited, hands behind his back.

“I… Yes, sir.” Ganna said. She tried not to let her crushing disappointment show. How could she turn this around? She had no idea, and she had very little time to think, so she quickly decided to just do her job.

“Before I take my leave, sir, can you take a look at these scanner results?” She gently presented the media device to Ren. “General Hux is confident we may have found a new lead as to the whereabouts of the remaining Resistance.”

Unable to ignore that piece of good news, Ren spun around to take the reader from Ganna, but she was standing too close. His arm collided with her shoulder, the sudden impact knocking her hat from her head. Wisps of dark caramel brown hair fell around her face, pulled free as her hat left her head. She stood silent and rigid, horrified at this faux-pas, her hat on the floor at her side. She turned her eyes upwards to try and gauge the Supreme Leader’s reaction, and at the same time, Ren looked down at her. The change in his expression was immediate and unexpected, morphing from furious, to surprised, to curious. Ganna stood transfixed as she watched this parade of emotions. She was contemplating what to do or say next when the lift door opened.

“Thank you for delivering this message, Captain T’oh.” Ren said as he stepped into the lift, the media device still in his hand. “I will contact you personally when I am in need of your services.”

Once the doors slid shut, Kylo Ren raised one eyebrow, an almost amused look painted across his face. How had he never noticed the young Captain T’Oh before? If he hadn’t known better, he would have thought her to be Rey’s sister, or at the very least a close relative. The resemblance was unnerving, and Ren ticked off the physical comparisons in his mind. Same height. Same body type. Same hair color and texture. Same full mouth. And most noticeably, the same big, wide set, gold-tinged hazel eyes. He shook his head as if to rid his mind of this momentary distraction, and turned his attention to the device in his hand, and the potential lead to the Resistance.

A few levels below, Ganna remained standing in front of the lift, her hat gripped in trembling hands, desperately attempting to assess what had just occurred. Her first interaction with the Supreme Leader had most definitely not gone as planned, and she was truly unsure as to whether it had been a success, or a monumental failure. She settled for a bit of both. Ren’s transition from annoyed to dismissive to angry to satisfied had emotionally exhausted the young Captain in mere moments.

The most pressing question she had was “why?” Why had Ren gone from dismissing her of her post at the beginning of their conversation, to assuring her of his pending personal communication at the end?

Ganna forced her legs to work, and began to make her way back to report to General Hux. As she walked, she replayed in her mind Ren’s reaction to her when they had collided in front of the lift. At first he had been furious, but then, when he saw her face, he had seemed to soften somehow. What was that look she had witnessed? Amusement? No. Surprise? That didn’t seem right. Recognition? Yes. Yes, that was it. He had recognized her. She thought of their meeting in the athletic area what seemed like eons ago. The Supreme Leader had remembered her. And he had most definitely seemed… pleased. 

Captain T’Oh’s step suddenly seemed a bit lighter as she made her way to the star destroyer’s command center.


	4. Around His Finger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren discovers new uses for Captain T'Oh, and in the process, opens old wounds -- and new connections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you are probably starting to figure out the path I'm taking with this story. It seems to be more of a slow burn than I intended, but I promise, it's going to explode soon.
> 
> Also... hot, wet, soapy Kylo. Rowr!

Kylo Ren seemed to delight in pushing the boundaries of Captain T’Oh’s loyalty to him. So far, however, he had discovered no limit. Regardless of when he called her, or what he called her to do, she appeared, professional and eager, and carried out his commands without question. From triple-polishing his black boots to hand-delivering his dirty undergarments to the laundry, T’Oh served with pleasure. Her unwavering devotion was quite useful, but deep down, Ren knew the real reason he kept her close by.

She appeared before him now, a bit out of breath, but still as alert and fresh as always. Ganna’s arms were filled with stacks of Ren’s personal books. She had carried them from his old quarters herself, not trusting the bots or junior officers with their care.

After his fury-fueled assault on his last dwelling, Ren had ordered new quarters constructed for himself, more suited for the Supreme Leader of the First Order. Much more spacious, and filled with comfortable (although far less understated than Snoke’s) furnishings, the new quarters included a personal training gym and private office. Next to the entrance to Ren’s bedroom was a reinforced room that stayed securely locked. Not many knew what was inside, but Ganna had caught glimpses during construction. Within those soundproof walls was Kylo Ren’s personal interrogation room.

Ganna stared at that door as she deposited the armload of books onto the desk in Ren’s office. Would she ever join the Supreme Leader in the cold, dark room, at his side as she aided him in the interrogation of enemies of the First Order? Her skin tingled as she imagined the hell that they would unleash together upon…

“T’Oh! Here! Now!” Ren’s deep voice bellowed, snapping Ganna out of her daydream. She sprinted into the main room just as the Supreme Leader removed his cape. The crisp, black material whipped through the air as he threw it towards Ganna, who managed to catch it with one hand before it hit the ground.

“Send that to be cleaned and pressed.” he commanded. “And run a hot bath.”

Facing away from Ganna, Ren began to disrobe. A grin appeared on his lips as he felt Ganna’s reaction. He felt her eyes grow wide in sudden realization as he removed his broad belt. He felt the quickening of her breath as he unzipped his heavy tunic. And he felt the quiver within the folds between her legs when he pulled the tunic over and off his shoulders, the muscles in his back flexing solely for the girl’s benefit.

Maybe he had not fully considered everything that Ganna T’Ohs loyalty could afford him, Ren thought to himself.

He turned to the young officer and was once again taken aback by the familiarity of her appearance. She wasn’t nearly as beautiful as Rey, but she was attractive. And she was here with him now — a pretty little plaything to do with as he pleased. He would very much rather it be Rey standing before him, reacting to his presence as Ganna did. But until he could see that happen, this would do.

Ren took a slow step towards the young woman, amused by the fact that such a simple movement caused her breath to catch in her throat.

“Captain?” Ren addressed her softly. His voice was barely more than a whisper, but it rolled through Ganna like thunder, thrumming against her core. His eyes were locked on hers, and although he was not using his Force powers on her, she found herself paralyzed just the same. With one additional step, he was upon her. A noise that could only be described as a whimper escaped her lips as he grasped her chin in his hand and squeezed slightly, pulling her to him. He leaned in until his face was so close to hers she could smell the musky scent of his skin. The facial scar he had received from that rebel cunt on Starkiller grazed her cheek, and for a split second, Ganna wondered if it was possible to die from anticipation.

“The bath, Ganna.” he whispered in her ear. “Now.”

He released her abruptly, roughly, and crossed the room to sit and remove his boots. It took a few seconds for Ganna’s muscles to remember how to work, but when they did, she sprung into action. She carefully folded Ren’s cape and placed it by the entryway so she would remember it when she left and then retreated to the bathroom.

She knelt by the large tub and began filling it, testing the water with her wrist like a cautious mother as it poured. She was nervous. She wasn’t used to tasks such as these. She was tactically trained, her mind carefully molded by the First Order for efficiency and obedience during battle. Yet here she was, on her knees, trying to calculate how much water to run into the Supreme Leader’s bath. But Ganna knew there was no other task she would rather be carrying out.

She didn’t hear him when he came up behind her. It was only when a ripple of his power proceeded his hands upon her that she knew he was there. He grasped her by her upper arms and lifted her with little effort. He spun her around and put her against the wall where she stood, breathless, as he began to remove his trousers. Ganna, to Ren’s surprise, lowered her eyes respectfully. But he could feel the intense conflict within her, every one of her female instincts begging her to look.

Ren turned and slid his trousers down over his hips, stepped into the bath and lowered himself into the steaming water. He sighed audibly as the heat worked to relax his tension. Eyes closed, he reached above his head and grabbed hold of a washcloth and threw it at Ganna, hitting her in the face. Startled, Ganna took the cloth in her hand and stared at it, then raised her eyes to Ren, unsure as to what she should do.

Ren slowly raised his hand from the water, steam rising from his skin. With a tiny motion of two of his fingers, Ganna slid across the floor as if skating on ice, and landed on her knees at the side of the tub. No longer unsure of what the Supreme Leader required of her, Ganna wet the cloth, applied soap, and washed his body. She began with the arm that was out of the water, her motions timid at first, but becoming more confident as she felt him relax against her touch.

Ganna tried to keep her eyes on her hands as they did their job, but she could not stop herself from glancing at the hard lines and curves of Ren’s body. She felt the heat that blossomed in her cheeks. That heat quickly grew and spread like a wildfire, travelling downward, and she shifted slightly as her nipples hardened against the inside of her uniform. The heat rolled downward still, and she clamped her thighs tight in a meager attempt to quell the tingle that she was terrified the Supreme Leader might be able to observe within her.

He most definitely observed it. As she washed him, Ren began to release his power in Ganna’s direction. He held back at first, toying with her, allowing it to merely graze her skin. After a moment, he pushed harder, the dark tendrils creeping into her, silently searching. She could feel it now, but she didn’t understand. She thought it was her own body continuing to react to being near him, touching him, caressing him as she bathed him. His eyebrow twitched, and Ganna gasped when she felt it, his power now deep inside her. She dropped the washcloth into the water and gripped the edge of the tub, white knuckled, moaning softly. He held her there, suspended in pleasure, and waited. Soon, her mind and body would weaken, and she would begin to beg.

He thought of Rey then, his power pulsing from the memory, and he heard Ganna softly cry out. Rey never weakened, neither in mind nor in body. Even when she faced death right in front of him, she never, ever begged. She could have been the one with him now. It could be her benefiting from the pleasures of his power. They could both be benefiting from the pleasure of each other’s power. Why? Why could she not see what she meant to him, what they could be together? What could he have done differently?

An odd and familiar change in the air caused Ren’s dark eyes to spring open. The colors in the room became more vivid, shimmering slightly, and the sounds around him grew louder and louder, then utter silence. Every object around him dissolved to darkness and there was only him...

And Rey.

Ren sat motionless, afraid to even breathe, else the Force bond might fail. Rey spun and faced him, seemingly less affected by the fact he was naked in the bath than the fact that the Force bond between them was still alive. He could see the shock in her eyes, and then, sadness? Regret? He couldn’t tell, and he couldn’t feel her, only watch as she closed her eyes and raised her shields, and the connection shut with an almost audible crack.

Ren took a jagged breath as the room faded back into view. A noise caused him to turn his head to the left and Ganna was there, sprawled on the floor, staring at Ren, eyes glistening with tears that had yet to fall. He realized, disturbed, that his hold on the girl had failed when the Force bond opened. A second later, he realized that it must have been the combination of using his power on Ganna, along with his thoughts of Rey, that caused the bond to open in the first place. He hurriedly rose from the bath, sloshing water over the sides as he stepped out. He wrapped himself in a robe and exited the room, stepping over Ganna in the process.

There was much to contemplate.


	5. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to capture the object of his desire, Kylo Ren once again turns his dark fury in the direction of Ganna T'Oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here we go, people. It's only going to get worse from here for poor, naive Ganna. This will probably be the last chapter before this gets incredibly dark and violent.

Ganna T’Oh laid in her small bed, the usually calming sounds of the star destroyer’s engines unable to lull her to sleep. The desperate sense of need that was attempting to chew it’s way through her insides was threatening to drive her mad. In some ways, she wished she had never received the promotion to be the Supreme Leader’s personal secretary. After what had happened earlier that night -- how he had made her feel -- she was a jumble of emotions. It had been so much easier before, when she simply observed him and wanted him from afar.

Did he want her as well? Surely he did, after what he had done to her. It was what had happened right after he had caressed her with his powers that confused her. It was almost as if he had been startled by something, although nothing that Ganna herself could see or hear had occurred. A vision, perhaps? The young officer had heard that those strong with the Force sometimes had powerful visions. Had Kylo Ren seen Ganna? Had he seen himself and Ganna together? Had he seen his future with her?

Ganna set upright in bed, her heart racing. Of course! That had to be it! The Supreme Leader had seen a vision of their future together, and realized what would have to be done in order to make that future a reality. The entire First Order would have to be reorganized, and Hux… well, Hux needed to go anyway, but this would give Kylo Ren even more reason to oust him. She felt a sudden pang of sympathy for Ren. It must be so very hard for him. She couldn’t imagine being a new leader, in charge of the most powerful organization in the galaxy, without the support of a strong first line. She wished she could do more for him, but until Ren made the changes necessary for them to rule together, she would just have to do her best to support him however she could.

She sighed and laid her head back on her pillow, gingerly brushing her fingertips across the bruises that his strong fingers had left on her upper arms. A smile was on her lips when she finally drifted to sleep.

Snowflakes settled on Ren’s hair as he stood silent and motionless as the trees around him, listening intently to the sounds of the forest. The complete blackness of night and flurries of snow obscured his vision. Although he did not want to alert the girl to his location, he gently reached out with the Force, trying to give himself a slight advantage.

She was out there, somewhere in the thick forest, and she knew he was behind her. He had been pursuing her for what felt like hours in this deadly game. The bitter cold was of no consequence to him, but she would be freezing in her scant desert clothing, and that gave him an advantage as well. Not able to sense her through his powers, he ducked under thick branches and overgrowth as he pressed forward.

Although Rey was smart, she would not be able to hide from him for long. Ren knew every inch of Starkiller Base -- yet another advantage. He took a deep breath and glanced at the ground, looking for footprints in the freshly fallen snow. He wasn’t chasing Rey to harm her, he reminded himself. He simply wanted to take her back with him, so that he could show her what he could do for her, and what they could mean together.

When he stepped into a clearing, he realized too late that he had let his guard down -- something that had happened far too many times lately. She sprung out from behind a rock formation, ignited her lightsaber (the one that should have belonged to Ren) and proceeded to attack. Ren’s saber was in his hand and ignited before Rey could unleash her first blow. His jagged red beam blocked her blue, but the girl was strong -- so strong, and Ren felt himself bending back from the weight of her power.

“WHY??!” He screamed at her, his hands already beginning to ache from the strain. “Why do you hate me? Why can’t you see what this means - what YOU mean to me?!”

Rey kicked Ren and sent him sprawling backwards, and when he was on the ground before her, she raised her saber over her head to deliver her final blow.

Ren woke with a sharp gasp, his body rigid and covered in a thin layer of sweat. He trembled, his anger boiling within him so hotly that it raised bile in the back of his throat. As he replayed the dream in his head, he raised his hands to his head in frustration, grabbing double handfuls of thick, dark hair. No one in his entire life had ever gotten inside his mind like this. Not Snoke, not Hux, not his uncle, not even his father.

He became suddenly and intensely aware of a desperate sense of need, a yearning he had not felt in some time, brought to the surface by the dream. He flexed his neck and shoulders, his bones popping slightly as his muscles stretched and tightened. He sat quietly for a moment, eyes closed, reflecting inward. He reached down inside of himself, and when he found the core of his darkness, he beckoned to it. He felt it like a rush of inky, black heat, and as it sprung forth, Ren’s eyes snapped open, burning so brightly with power that they nearly glowed in the dark.

He needed to hunt.

“Yes, Sir?” Ganna inquired sleepily, having been awakened suddenly by the Supreme Leader’s beckoning voice. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at her communication device, but it lay dark and silent on her bedside table. Had it been a dream? It certainly wouldn’t have been the first time she had dreamed of…

“Ganna.”

Ren’s voice was as clear as if he were standing beside her bed. Yet she was alone, her quarters empty and silent except for the sound of her own heartbeat, which was now beating substantially faster.

“S-sir?” Ganna replied to the empty air in front of her. It was then that she felt it. She doubled over slightly as his power invaded her, and she moaned slightly as every nerve in her body woke and reacted.

“I need you.” Ren said, three words she had waited an eternity for him to say to her.

“I’m here, Supreme Leader.” Ganna replied. She was already out of her bed, and on her way to her closet to change into her uniform. “How can I serve you?”

“Stop!” Ren said sternly, and as if he had flipped a switch inside of her, Ganna halted mid-step. It was at this point that Ganna realized she wasn’t hearing Ren’s voice. She was feeling it, inside her head.

“Never mind your uniform.” he continued, the vibrations of his low voice rolling across the synapses of her still-sleepy brain. “I need you to do something for me. No questions. No hesitation.”

Ganna contemplated these instructions for merely a second before she answered him.

“Anything, Sir.” came her reply. “What should I do?”

“Run, Ganna. I need you to run.”

In his quarters, Kylo Ren sat on the side of his bed, head lowered as he silently communicated with his young charge. He had her attention, but she was confused. She didn’t understand why he wanted her to run away, when there was no obvious danger. He would need to show her. He reached down and took hold of the dark power that he had conjured within himself moments earlier, and with a motion as simple as a breath, he threw that darkness into Ganna.

He felt it when it consumed her, and the immediate and overwhelming dread that saturated her. He heard her scream, a pitiful sound, and saw her body scramble backwards, away from the unseen terror. Unable to hide from the shadowy horror inside her head, she ran for the door to her quarters and when it slid open, she retreated down the hall. Still dressed in her night clothes, she received several strange looks from co-workers, who stared at the whimpering girl as she stumbled down the hall.

Ren slowly rose from his bed and, lightsaber in hand, exited his quarters.

His prey was on the move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks so much to everyone that has left kudos and comments. It means a lot. I’m working on chapter 6, but I had to come back to work this week so my life has devolved into a slurry of spreadsheets and board (bored) meetings. I’m hoping to have ch 6 uploaded before the end of the week!
> 
> In the meantime, please let me know what you think so far. Good or bad, I want your input. Where do you think the story is going? Where do you want it to go? Is it too much? Is it not enough? Although you might want to wait til after ch 6 to make that decision!
> 
> Little black hearts to all my fellow dark Kylo Ren fans out there!


	6. Cat & Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren pursues Ganna T'Oh in a deadly game of hide and seek, where the winner most definitely takes all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than anticipated. I actually re-wrote this chapter THREE times. It had to be perfect, as it includes some critical info that will keep this story going (and possibly spawn additional works with this original character). It also required a bit of thought and research to try to keep it as canon as possible.
> 
> Ok - and now for the...
> 
> CAUTION! This chapter includes GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, ASSAULT, and dubious consent situations. You have been warned.

Ganna T’Oh moved rapidly through the halls of the star destroyer, the sound of her bare feet as they hit the cold floors echoing as she ran. She did not know where she was going, only that she had to run. The faster she ran, it seemed, the less she could feel the dark terror clawing at the back of her brain. But the moment she would stop to find her bearings, or attempt to catch her breath, the horror would consume her once again, sending her fleeing from it’s unseen grip.

She desperately wanted to turn and head towards the Supreme Leader’s quarters. He had tried to warn her. He had told her to run. He had obviously known about the danger that was upon her, but was he in danger as well? Although she knew it was ridiculous to think there was anything she could do to protect him, she would have given her life trying. The idea of any harm coming to him caused hot tears to swim in her eyes.

As she neared the end of the hallway, she was faced with a dead end and two doors to each side -- one which she knew lead to the ship’s bridge, the other a staircase leading down to the underbelly of the ship. Instinct told her to head for the bridge and the safety in numbers (and weapons) her fellow officers would offer. As she turned, however, she was abruptly halted in mid-stride, as if an invisible wall had appeared in her path. Then something -- more of a feeling than a voice, told her to take the stairs downward. Knowing that it must be him, Kylo Ren, her Supreme Leader, attempting to direct her to safety, she turned immediately and flew down the stairs to the lowest levels of the ship.

The hallways of the utility level were hot and humid, and smelled of ozone and engine grease. The pathways were lit only by dim red lights which cast odd and ominous shadows. Ganna’s breath came in pants as she stumbled down unfamiliar passages. The level was vast, with tens of thousands of square feet of pipes, wires and noisy machinery working in unison to keep the star destroyer in flight.

Ganna’s eyes struggled to acclimate to her surroundings, but she was struggling, both in mind and body. For a moment she stopped, exhausted. It was then that she allowed herself to do something only days ago she would have thought brash and disrespectful. Taking a deep breath, she cleared and opened her mind, and reached out to Kylo Ren.

Several levels above, Ren strode down the hall towards the back of the ship, his eyes fixed in front of him as if targeting an unseen bullseye. Officers and troopers alike stood aside to make way, each of them feeling the intensity of his mood as he rushed past.

He had managed to keep the young Captain T’Oh from retreating to the ship’s bridge, which would have put an abrupt halt to his plans. Instead, she had retreated to the ship’s lowest utility level, a dark maze of the ship’s innards. He headed towards the same staircase that Ganna had fled down only moments before.

“Supreme Leader!” Hux called behind him, but Ren ignored him and picked up his pace as he rounded a corner. But the General was, as always, relentless. “Sir!” He continued, his tinny and pretentious voice causing Ren to wince. “Sir, I believe we may have them!”

Ren stopped, a small errand bot that had been following behind him swerving and beeping wildly to keep from ramming the backs of his ankles. He turned, capturing Hux in a stare that could only have been described as deadly.

“You believe? Or you know, General?” Ren asked, “One of those answers, I have no interest in, and the other, you had better be very sure of. So, shall we continue this conversation, because I have pressing matters to attend to?”

Hux stood, mouth slightly agape as he wondered what matters were so pressing, while also carefully considered what to say next.

“An arms dealer, a trusted supplier of some of our most valuable weapons and vehicles, contacted us shortly after we sent messages to our allies. The Millenium Falcon has been spotted in the Coruscant Core.”

Ren’s eyes narrowed slightly as he digested this. The Coruscant Core? What could Rey and her fractured little group of rebels possibly be doing there? Many of the Core planets were famous for being Rebellion supporters, but the Empire, soon followed by the First Order, had laid waste to much of that part of the galaxy. Alderaan had been first, and then the entirety of the Hosnian System, all obliterated.

The thought of his mother’s home planet lit a spark in Ren’s mind. What if... Surely not, but in his desperation, Ren could leave no stones unturned. Closing his eyes, he concentrated, allowing the Force to move itself along the vast emptiness of space and time.

Nothing. He pushed further.

Nothing. Further still.

Nothing. But, what was that he felt?

THERE! She had powerful shields in place, but some bonds could never be broken.

“Chandrila.” Ren said to Hux, as he turned on his heel to continue to the lower stairwell. A string of memories from the planet where he was born and raised briefly caressed Ren’s agitated mind, but he drove them away. “They are headed to Chandrila. And my mother is alive, and with them.”

While this development excited Ren, as he now knew where Rey might be, he was equally as frustrated. His mother, the tenacious General Organa, was alive and likely continuing to lead the hopeless and helpless little faction of rebels. However, with the aid of her many friends and allies, they were not nearly as helpless as he had previously thought.

Ren kicked open the door to the staircase and bounded down the stairs two at a time, anxious to aim his anger and frustration at a worthy target. He stopped momentarily and stilled his mind, searching. Dammit! While his attention had been focused on the conversation with Hux, he had allowed himself to lose his hold on Ganna T’Oh. No matter. She would be found easily enough.

Suddenly, and as if on queue, Ren felt her. An amused smile appeared on his lips, and he shook his head in disbelief. The girl hadn’t only just disclosed her location -- she was calling him.

Ganna continued to move through the confusing passageways of the utility level, although her efforts had slowed. With every step and turn, she became more and more disoriented, unable to remember where she had been, nor comprehend where she was going. Having had only a couple of hours of sleep, she was nearing her breaking point. She was dirty, sweaty, and her feet ached from the hard concrete floors. Tears stung her cheeks, and that made her angry at herself. The Supreme Leader would see that as a sure sign of weakness, the opposite of what she wanted him to see in her.

At least the terror that had consumed her so completely earlier had subsided somewhat. She was able to think now, for what it was worth. She was about to contemplate finding a place to rest when she heard a noise behind her - the clank of metal on metal. She halted and listened, and heard nothing but the hiss from the pipes that surrounded her. She took another step, and she heard the sound again -- CLANK! She turned around to try and determine where the sound was coming from. CLANK! Louder this time. CLANK! CLANK! Not only was it more frequent, Ganna could tell it was beginning to get closer. Whatever it was that had its sights set on her, it had found her, and it was headed in her direction.

In a panic, she ran, twisting and turning up and down the pathways. She climbed down a small ladder to a catwalk, and scurried down to what looked like a row of huge generators. She squeezed her small body in between two of the massive machines, and wedged her way backwards, hiding from her unknown predator.

Ganna began to tremble as the sound grew closer. CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! The noise was directly in front of her, and Ganna placed her hands over her mouth, terrified of making even the slightest sound. As she sat in terror, the sound suddenly vanished. She sat and waited, but heard and saw nothing. Had it just been a mechanical noise? Air in the pipes, or possibly…

A hand latched onto Ganna’s ankle and dragged her violently from her hiding place. She screamed and kicked, but to no avail. Before she knew it, she was upright, and tight arms wrapped around her from behind, pinning her own arms to her side. In fear and desperation, she shrieked the only word that would come to her mind.

“Ren!!!” she wailed, the sound of her voice echoing shrilly through the cavernous chamber.

As Ren made his way through the utility area, he periodically rapped the handle of his lightsaber on the pipes, the metal-on-metal contact making an ominous clank. He wanted the girl to know that he was near, and that it would not be long before she was caught. He wanted her panicked. He wanted to feel, smell and taste her terror.

He came to a row of large generators, and although his senses told him she should be right in front of him, he did not see her. Hooking his lightsaber firmly to his belt, he reached down in between two of the generators. His hand immediately closed around an ankle, which he grasped and pulled towards him.

Ganna’s reaction was immediate, and typical. She screamed and flailed, and he nearly laughed as the girl’s tiny slaps and kicks landed upon him. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, pinning her own arms to her sides. He tightened his grip, fully preparing to squeeze the very life out of the girl. It was then that she did something completely unexpected - she screamed his name. It wasn’t a plea for him to release her. No. Not only was Ganna unaware that Ren was the one who had captured her, she was begging for him to come rescue her!

He released her and spun her around, prepared to strike her for daring to speak his name, but halted. Out of uniform, her hair loose around her, almond-shaped eyes wide and glistening with intensity, she looked so much like Rey. Before he could react further, Ganna realized with utter relief that her Supreme Leader had come for her, and she crumpled against him. Incredulous, Ren looked down at the terrified girl leaning against his chest. He placed a hand on her head, and gently stroked it down her hair.

Ganna’s eyelids fluttered, and she sighed softly as she felt Ren’s hand softly stroke the back of her head. But her sigh morphed quickly into a surprised shriek as he grabbed a handful of her hair so roughly, she felt strands pull free of her scalp.

Directing her by the handful of hair he had in his grasp, he lead Ganna away from the row of generators, and thrust her, face first, against a wall. He pressed his body behind hers, his fist still firmly grasping her hair. The girl’s feminine curves pressed beneath him distracted him slightly, stirring feelings he had not felt since those moments in Snoke’s chamber, when he was sure Rey was about to take his hand.

Ren released her hair and grabbed both of Ganna’s wrists, roughly raising them above her head and pinning them to the wall with one huge hand. He leaned in, his mouth against her ear. Even covered in sweat and filthy from being dragged across the dirty floor, she smelled sweet to him. His confliction was beginning to affect him. Although it was Ganna in his deadly grip, he saw himself speaking to Rey.

“Your place is with me.” he said, his grip on her wrists tightening. “You are mine.”

Ganna could barely breathe, both from the weight of Ren’s body pressing her into the wall, and from a potent cocktail of emotions — fear, need, anticipation.

“Tell me you belong to me.” he instructed.

“I belong to you!” she cried. He didn’t have to force the answer from her. It was an honest reply.

With his free hand, Ren tore Ganna’s nightshirt from her shoulders, and unhooked his lightsaber from his belt. Ganna could feel it’s heat when Ren ignited it.

“Then you will wear my mark.” he declared coldly, before touching the tip of one of the smaller lateral beams to the skin of her left shoulder.

Ganna heard herself scream. And then darkness.


	7. Give & Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganna T'Oh gives herself completely to Kylo Ren -- body, mind, and soul.
> 
> *Warning!!! Explicit sex, BDSM elements, and very dubious consent ahead!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work was shut down today due to an ice storm, so guess what I did? LOL! The slow burn finally pays off. YAY -- SMUT!!!! 
> 
> Fuck, this was fun to write. Also, did I just invent the #forcegasm? Surely not, although I couldn't find anyone who had used it in this way in any other stories.
> 
> PS - My BFF has renamed this story "50 Shades of Rey". Smartass. :D  
> PPS - Wouldn't it be hilarious if Ren turned out to be a super nice guy at the end of this story, because all this time, all he needed was to get laid? LMAO!

Ganna T’Oh awoke with a start, the tail end of a scream still on her lips. Disoriented, she was seconds away from panicking when she realized that she was in her own quarters, lying on her own bed. She exhaled slowly, and laid her head back down on her pillow. Had it all just been a dream?

Chilled, she reached behind her to take hold of her blanket and a sharp, burning pain on the back of her shoulder gripped her. She slowly reached back, her fingertips brushing the fabric of her torn nightshirt before meeting raw, singed flesh. Ganna gasped and jerked her hand back. Everything that had happened had been very, very real.

But what exactly had occurred? She methodically played the events of the previous night back in her head. She had been awakened by the Supreme Leader’s voice inside her head. He had told her to run, and shortly thereafter, she had been consumed by a terror so complete that it had caused her to flee her quarters in fear. Although she wanted to head for the bridge of the ship, something (possibly Ren?) had told her to head in the opposite direction. She had heeded those instructions, and ended up within the ship’s utility level. It was then that her memories became a bit hazy. Something had found her, and she had hidden. But Kylo Ren had discovered her hiding place, and then he had...

It had all been a test, she realized. The Supreme Leader had needed to know if Ganna was the true and faithful officer and confidant that she had promised to be. He had devised and carried out a plan to see how far Ganna would go to trust him and follow his orders. Surely this was in preparation for their impending reorganization of the upper ranks of the First Order, so they could ultimately lead together. And surely, she had passed his test.

Ganna lay silently, staring at the wall across from her bed, her mind focusing on the events that had occurred after Ren had discovered her hiding place. She closed her eyes tightly when she remembered how he had thrown her against the wall, his body pressing so completely against hers. When she thought of the questions he had asked her, she bit softly at her bottom lip. She moved her hand slowly downward, beneath the waistband of her sleep pants, and quivered as she slid a timid finger between her folds. He had marked her, she thought, and sighed softly as her finger found her clit. The pain on her shoulder only added fuel to the tiny fire beneath her finger. He had branded her. Marked her as...

“As mine?” Ren asked, and Ganna froze, unable to tell if the voice was once again inside her head, or if he were in the room with her. She soon got her answer as she heard the sound of movement, and then Ren appeared from the shadows at the foot of her bed. Before she could react, Ren threw the blanket back and grabbed her arm, ripping her hand from inside her pants.

“This is what you do at night, when you’re alone?” He asked. Ganna was mortified. He had been there the entire time, watching her, and worse yet for her, listening to her thoughts? “This is what you do when you think of me?”

“No, Sir.” Ganna answered, but before she could continue, Ren’s hand over her mouth halted her words.

“Do you actually think you can lie to me, girl?” The hand squeezed slightly. “Your mind is no match for me. It isn’t even necessary for me to try anymore. Your thoughts simply come to me, as if you’re giving them away.

And right now, it is very easy to tell exactly what you want.”

He stood then, towering above Ganna as she lay trembling on her bed.

“Undress.” He said. Ganna hesitated, embarrassed at the thought of bearing her body to this man she so revered. Something rolled over and through her mind then, and by the time she was able to clear her head, she was sitting on the edge of her bed, naked. Confused, she raised her arms to cover herself.

“No.” Ren said. “Do not hide from me what is mine.” Ganna obediently put her arms to her side, her cheeks hot and burning red.

Ren undressed himself then, never taking his eyes off the girl as he removed each piece of his clothing. In the dim light of the little room, he could scarcely tell the difference. It might as well have been Rey sitting naked before him.

He pushed Ganna roughly back onto the bed and climbed atop her. A soft moan escaped her lips as the hot skin of their naked bodies pressed together. Ren’s face was only inches from hers, his dark hair hanging down around her, sending a chill up her body as it brushed against her face. She raised her hands to touch him, but he caught them in his own, and forced them above her head, holding them down tightly against the mattress.

She could feel his hardness beneath her, pressing against her thigh. Ganna had never been this close to a man before, and she suddenly felt very ignorant, and unprepared. She wanted so badly to please him, but did not know the first thing about how. 

She shuddered as she felt his lips move down her neck, desperate to feel his kiss on her burning skin. Instead, she cried out as his teeth sunk down into her soft flesh. As she bucked underneath him from the pain, he shifted his weight, grinding his cock against her. He released her hands, anticipating with sadistic pleasure the fight she was about to give him. Yet instead, her arms wrapped tightly around him as he bit and sucked her bruised flesh into his mouth.

Ren raised his head to look at her. With a clarity he had not fully grasped before, he suddenly understood that this girl was totally and completely his to do with as he pleased. He grabbed her chin in his hand and forced her face towards his. He wanted to see the look in her eyes as he took her.

Ganna felt his knee as he pushed her legs open further, and his hand as it moved between their bodies to position his cock at her opening. He was not gentle when he entered her, and the loud cry she relinquished was precisely the response he had wanted.

She writhed beneath him, the sharp and stinging pain she had felt when he first entered her now replaced by a throbbing ache. He thrust into her without abandon, her tiny, tight opening stretched almost to its limit. The burn on her shoulder rubbed against the mattress beneath her, raw and oozing, and tears began to swim in her eyes from the pain.

He leaned into her then and she moaned against his shoulder, her hands tangled in his hair. She was dazed and lightheaded from the feeling of being so completely filled by him, and yet, she wanted more. Feeling her need, Ren took one of her legs and hooked it up and around his hip, and in response, she wrapped the other around him, sliding both legs up and around his waist. He shifted his weight slightly and she sucked in a breath between gritted teeth as his cock found her core and ravaged it.

He held nothing back as he pounded into her, all of his frustrations, stress and disappointments fueling his thrusts. He raised up and placed his weight on one of his palms, moving his other hand around Ganna’s throat. The surprise on her face as her breath was denied aroused him even further, and he felt his cock twitch inside of her. She began to panic as her brain begged for oxygen, and just as she was about to begin to fight, Ren locked his eyes with hers, and sent a trickle of his power into her.

“Do you trust me?” he asked quietly. Ganna felt his power and heard his words, and she nodded her head as much as his grip would allow. “Then give yourself to me.”

Ganna stilled herself and did as he instructed, giving everything over to Ren completely - her body, her mind, her safety, her control. Just as she felt herself begin to slip into darkness, his hand released slightly, allowing her to draw a ragged, labored breath. He lowered his face to Ganna’s, his lips brushing against hers as he whispered to her.

“Good girl.” 

He did not completely release his grip on her throat, but relieved the pressure enough so that she was able to catch her breath. He lowered his forehead to rest against hers. “I have a reward for you.”

The light trickle of Ren’s power that she had felt moments ago suddenly exploded inside of her. Unlike anything she had ever felt from him before, her body arched beneath him from ecstacy so intense, tiny stars appeared in the darkness around her. She twisted and writhed, her sheath convulsing around him so tightly that he threw his own head back in pleasure as he rode the sensation.

When he knew she was spent completely from the orgasm he had forced from her, he pressed even harder, her moans intensifying before turning to sobs.

“Beg. Me.” he demanded, his own breath coming in gasps now as he denied himself climax until he had everything he wanted from her.

“Please!” Ganna whimpered, but it wasn’t enough.

“BEG ME!” he roared, and with it, the power coursing through Ganna intensified, and she wailed beneath him, afraid she would soon die of pleasure and pain if he did not release her.

“Please, Sir! I beg you! Please, please make it stop!”

Ganna’s breath caught in her throat as she felt his power relinquish so abruptly it left her winded. At the exact same moment, Ren came inside her, his hands gripping the headboard of her bed so tightly she heard it creak and snap from the pressure. When his release was complete, he collapsed on the bed beside her, one arm thrown across her chest.

Exhausted, Ganna lay perfectly still, listening to Ren’s breathing slow until she knew he was near sleep. Suddenly, a loud clatter startled her, and she jumped from the noise.

Every single item in her room had abruptly, and in unison, crashed back down to its rightful location.


	8. Metamorphosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganna T'Oh once and for all proves her undying loyalty to her Supreme Leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought it was dark before, grab your flashlight, because this ish is PITCH BLACK.
> 
> Also, a moment of silence for the Becky in the First Order junior officer uniform. In hindsight, I should have put her in a red shirt.

When Ganna’s alarm woke her from deep slumber, Ren was no longer beside her.  While she had not truly expected him to be there, she still couldn’t help but feel disappointment.  She instructed her alarm to cease, and then layed there, wrapped up in her blanket, unwilling to give up its warmth and comfort.

She turned her head on her pillow, and could smell Ren’s scent there.  She rolled over and grasped the pillow tight, her mind overcome with the memories and sensations from the night before.  When she moved, she felt the stickiness in between her legs that she knew was his seed.  Briefly, she felt a profound sense of sadness that all female junior officers were sterilized when they took their oath with the First Order.  She would have been elated to carry Kylo Ren’s child.  That, however, was not in her future.

She began to rise slowly from her bed, every muscle in her body protesting loudly as she moved.  She sighed deeply, wishing she could just return to her bed, but she had a full to-do list that day, and there was no way she was going to jeopardize her career, or her relationship with Ren, for another hour of sleep.

She showered, winsing when the hot water hit the brand on her shoulder.  She begrudgingly washed her body, sighing as she watched all the evidence of the night before flow down the drain.  She leaned her forehead against the cold, gray tile of the shower stall, remembering Ren’s touch, the softness of his hair as it fell against her cheek, the smell of his skin.  If only he would burst into her tiny bathroom, throw open the shower door and take her right there, against that cold tile wall.  She waited for a moment, but when her fantasy didn’t come true, she assumed Ren was still sleeping and unable to read her current thoughts.

No matter.  She would see him soon enough, as it was nearly time for her to retrieve and deliver his breakfast.  She dressed, making sure the reflection in her mirror was perfect, and headed to the officer’s cafeteria.  She grabbed a simple supplement drink for herself, added a protein enhancement packet, and drank it while she waited for the food service droid to prepare Ren’s freshly made breakfast.

As Ganna stood and waited, she logged into her media reader to go over the details of Ren’s agenda for the day, but she was suddenly distracted by a conversation behind her.  Two very young female junior officers sat gossipping at their table, either oblivious that they were speaking loudly enough for Ganna to hear, or too stupid to care that she could.  Ganna smiled proudly as one of the girls pointed her out to the other, naming her as the Supreme Leader’s new private secretary.  But that smile quickly faded as the girl then began to tell the other that in reality, Ganna was nothing more than Kylo Ren’s personal whore, and that she had probably only received her rank as Captain due to the sexual favors she had bestowed upon the Supreme Leader.  The girl ended the conversation by commenting that it was unfair that a girl from such low peasant heritage should be in service to the leader of the First Order, when her own noble and highly superior parentage made her much more qualified to be in his presence.

The food service droid brought Ren’s breakfast to Ganna. She took the tray with steady hands, which was an amazing feat considering the white hot fury coursing through her.  As she passed the table, she made sure to lock eyes with the very pretty, petite, blue eyed blonde with the big goddamn mouth.

Nothing they said mattered, Ganna reminded herself.

She knew the truth, and so did Ren.

  
  


Ren’s tall and muscular form seemed small somehow, highlighted by the blue-green sphere of Chandrila floating peacefully outside the massive window of his quarters.  Ren leaned forward slightly, his gaze fixed on a bright spot in the planet’s northern hemisphere.  Hanna City, the place of his birth, and the home he had shared with his parents.  Well, when they had been present, that is, which had not been often.  Instead of allowing the unhappy memories of his childhood distract him, he focused on the fact that Rey was somewhere on that planet, and once again within his grasp.

Ren was unusually optimistic this morning anyway, and when the small, specialized fleet of First Order ships had entered the Coruscant Core moments earlier, his mood had brightened even further.  He was trying to ignore the fact that the previous night’s activities with Captain T’Oh had anything to do with the way he felt.  Yet as his mind wandered back to her small body bucking and writhing beneath him, it became quite clear by the sensation in his trousers that the girl had indeed had an impact on his mood.

Ganna would be delivering his breakfast soon, and Ren wondered how their interaction would go.  Irritated that his thoughts were even briefly sidetracked by the girl, Ren turned from the window, only to be met by the image of Rey.

He had not felt the Force bond open.  He had seen nothing.  Heard nothing.  Rey, however, did not seem shocked at all.  He wondered how long the bond had been open, and how long she had been watching him.  He cleared his thoughts immediately, wanting no chance at all of her sensing the fleet’s nearby location.

“Why do you keep doing this?”  Rey asked.  She seemed tired.  Sad, somehow.  Her voice wasn’t angry as it had been before.

“I’m not doing this.”  Ren answered honestly.  “If I were, don’t you think I would chose better timing?”

“Are we bonded like this forever?” she inquired, but he could tell she didn’t really expect him to know the answer.

“Is that such a terrible thing?” Ren replied, rhetorically.  As he expected, she had no reply.

“I only wish things could be different.”  she said after a short silence.  In her eyes, he could see that same, familiar look.  She wanted him, but not the man that currently stood before her.  She wanted the boy that was dead and gone.

“For once, we agree on something.”  he said, not even attempting to hide the regret in his voice.  And with his last word, the bond snapped shut.

Without a word, Ren turned and walked to the door in the corner of his quarters, and typed in a series of numbers into the access panel.  The door slid open, revealing his personal interrogation room.  He stepped inside, proudly running a gloved hand over the edges of the equipment inside.  He had updated and re-engineered much of the technology himself from plans that had belonged to his grandfather.

Things would be different -- very different -- soon enough.  


  
  


Ganna balanced the Supreme Leader’s breakfast tray on one small hand, and pressed the entry request with the other.  Instead of the usual remote entry tone, however, the doors slid open to reveal Kylo Ren himself.  She could not place the look he gave her.  He seemed eager to see her, yet somehow very distant.  She remained completely silent and still as she looked up at him, keenly aware of his unpredictability, then sighed softly in relief when he moved aside to allow her to enter.

She sat the breakfast tray on the side table in the seating area, uncovered Ren’s food and began to lay it out for him.  Ren slid into the oversized chair next to the table and watched Ganna silently, almost thoughtfully.  She was about to pour him a cup of strong, spiced tea when he took the carafe from her hand and pulled her to him.  He locked eyes with her as he slid his hand up her thigh and beneath the jacket of her uniform.  Ganna smiled, but then the words of the stupid little bitch from the cafeteria replayed in her mind -- personal whore.  Her smile disappeared.

“What?” Ren inquired.  He had felt her extreme sudden shift in mood.  Ganna froze, realizing that she had no recourse other than to tell him what she had heard. Otherwise, he would simply take it from her mind, and likely punish her for trying to keep it from him.  Ganna reluctantly recited the conversation she had heard between the two junior officers, unable to look Ren directly in the eye when she repeated the words that had been used.

When she was finished recounting what had been said, Ren sat and stared at her, as if he were waiting for her to continue.

“And what did you do?”  he finally prompted her.

“I brought you your breakfast.” Ganna replied honestly, but that was not the answer he was looking for.

“No,” he said as he leaned forward in his chair. “What did you do to her -- the girl?”

“I…” Ganna began, but she only had one word with which to answer.  “Nothing.”

Ren stood.

“Who are you?” he asked.

“Gan…”

“No.” Ren interrupted her before she could say her name. “Who are you?”

She thought about it for a second, then realized her mistake.

“I am Captain Ganna T’Oh of the First Order.” she replied, her voice a bit louder and more assertive.

“Are you weak?” he inquired, making the question itself sound like a disappointment.

“No, Sir.” Ganna replied, and although she wanted that to be an honest answer, she was not entirely sure it was.

Ren circled to stand behind her.  He took the jacket of her uniform and roughly jerked it down over her back.  Ganna gritted her teeth but refused to cry out when Ren ran his thumb across the angry, raw burn on her shoulder.

“You wear my mark,” he seethed into her ear, “and you claim you are not weak, yet this girl who disrespected your Supreme Leader is not only somewhere on my ship, she is also still breathing?”

Ren returned to his chair and called to have the junior officer brought to his quarters.  He reached over and grabbed a Kavasa fruit from his breakfast tray, sinking his teeth into the ripe flesh, his eyes locked with Ganna’s.

“In a few moments we will see exactly how strong and loyal to me you are, Captain Ganna T’Oh of the First Order.”

  
  


The next two hours of Ganna T’Oh’s life felt surreal, as if she were experiencing them from inside someone else’s body.  She remembered wondering only days ago if she would ever be in the spot she was standing in now, by Ren’s side, within his interrogation room.  The one difference was that the girl currently being detained and questioned was not who Ganna had pictured in her mind.

The girl was utterly terrified, and rightly so.  She wasn’t even a full fledged officer of the Order yet, and therefore had not completed the training that prepared them for potential interrogation and torture.  Ren had done nothing more than restrain her before she had begun to cry.  When he asked her about what she had said in the cafeteria, she understood the scope of the trouble she was in, and began to scream and beg.  Ganna watched and listened, and tried unsuccessfully not to feel sorry for the pathetic girl tugging in vain against her restraints.

“This is what weakness looks like.”  Ren told Ganna as he turned to face her, raising his voice over the wailing of the girl beside him.  He narrowed his eyes slightly as he watched Ganna’s face.  He raised his right hand toward the girl in the interrogation chair and her cries abruptly ceased.  All that remained was the look of horror on her face as she realized she could not move or speak, and the confusion as to how or why.

“You feel sorry for her.”  Ren continued in the now silent room.  “Why?  After what she said about you?  After her disrespectful words, you feel sympathy for this disgusting excuse for a future officer of the First Order?”

“Pity.” Ganna replied, “Not sympathy, Sir.”

“Both will cloud your judgement, Captain.”  Ren said, dropping his hand.  The restrained girl gasped, but her screams did not resume.  She was nearing a breaking point already, her breath unnatural and whining, like a wounded animal.  

Ganna stared at the girl who was watching Ren, wide eyed and panicked.  The girl was looking at him as if she were a mouse waiting to be consumed by a snake.  Ren was right.  This envyous, disrespectful, weak and ridiculous girl didn’t deserve anything at all, much less her pity. Something inside Ganna’s mind suddenly snapped, and she slapped the girl hard across the face.

“Lower your eyes!” She screamed at the girl, who shrieked in response, but did as Ganna said and averted her gaze to the floor.  “This is our Supreme Leader, and when you are in his presence you will treat him with nothing but the utmost respect.”  Ganna moved to stand in front of the girl then, taking her tear stained face in her hand.  She leaned in close, her voice a low whisper spoken through a clenched jaw.  “You are a disgrace to the uniform you wear.  You do not deserve to breathe the same air as this man, much less serve in his army.  What he does to you now, he does because of your own stupidity.  He is not a monster.  He is the true and rightful leader of the First Order, and you should be proud to die by his hand if that is what he chooses for you.”  Ganna slammed the girl’s head back against the interrogation rig and turned.

Ren looked down at her, surprise painted across his face.  Anyone but Ganna would not have caught the nearly imperceptible smile that crossed his lips.  However, something she had said reverberated in his mind, sparking a memory of another girl in another interrogation room.

_You’re a monster._

He pushed the thought away, and focused his attention back to the current situation.  He was bored, and ready to be done with this. He unhooked his lightsaber from his belt and grasped Ganna by the wrist, but before he could proceed, the junior officer spoke, her voice small and pleading.

“I have information.”  she said.  Still holding on to Ganna’s wrist, Ren turned to the girl strapped down in his interrogation chair.  He did not bother to ask her what it was she knew.  He simply raised his hand to her head and took it.  She screamed as his powers spiraled into the deep recesses of her mind, ripping away at her thoughts and memories.  When he had the information he needed, he turned.  The fury in his face was clear and unmistakable.

“Sir?”  Ganna asked, concerned. Ren knew what she was inquiring, but they had other matters to attend to.

“We will deal with that in due time.” he told her.  He pulled Ganna in front of him, and together they faced the restrained girl, who had fallen unconscious against the chair.  Ren had used too much of his power, shattering her weak mind.  If he had any intention of letting her live, she would likely have been insane.

Ren placed his lightsaber in Ganna’s hands, covering her hands with his own.  He ignited the saber, and Ganna jerked back against him slightly, startled by it’s intense heat and power. Ren pressed his body forward against her, urging her.  Encouraging her.  He loosened his grip on her hands when he could feel her relax.  He allowed her to wield the full weight of the saber, his hands only hovering over hers slightly for guidance, and protection.

It was Ganna T’Oh that delivered the fatal blow.


	9. Emergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A connection is made between Kylo Ren and Ganna T'Oh as a devious plan is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took longer than anticipated. This was a difficult chapter to write, and I had to take some time to rethink my ideas, and make sure I knew where I was going with this story.

Ganna sat in the chair opposite of Ren, quietly watching him, her eyes never leaving his face as he sat in silent, deep thought. He had not yet told her what he had discovered when he had rolled the mind of the young junior officer. He simply sat and thought, the thumb of his right hand absentmindedly and repeatedly rubbing across his bottom lip. He did not move when the troopers came to collect and dispose of the body of the girl. The expression on his face did not change, although Ganna could see the anger behind his black eyes.

Ganna had been riding on pure adrenaline since leaving the interrogation room. Her uniform was wrinkled, the top hook of her jacket undone, her hair was tousled, and she had no idea where her hat was. And for once, she did not care. She had held the Supreme Leader’s lightsaber in her own hands, and she had proven her loyalty to him by ridding the First Order of a piece of unneeded trash with it’s red hot beam. She thought of Ren’s hands as he had gently guided her movements as she held the weapon. She replayed the moment over and over in her mind -- the moment when his trust in her solidified completely, and he lifted his hands from hers and moved his body back to give her room to do what she needed to do. Never had a time in Ganna’s life meant more to her than that single moment.

Or, at least, that was what she thought at the time.

Ren rose from his chair suddenly, and Ganna rose with him, standing silently as he moved to the large window to gaze at the planet floating far beneath the ship. The Chandrilan government would have known by then that the small fleet of First Order ships were nearby, and Ren knew he was on borrowed time before someone alerted his mother. He needed to get scouts down to the planet to flush out the Resistance, but that would have to wait. He had a much, much larger problem to deal with.

“There is a plan within the upper ranks to end my life and hand command of the First Order over to General Hux.” Ren said, turning to Ganna. “I am without doubt that this plan is being orchestrated by Hux himself.”

Ganna locked furious eyes with Ren. Mutiny?! She had known Hux had never been fond of him, and had been less than pleased when Ren had taken the position of Supreme Leader, but this was outrageous! Did Hux truly believe that he could best Kylo Ren, the most powerful man in the galaxy?

“The girl knew little regarding the details,” Ren continued, “but I was able to see several of those involved. It won’t take much time for me to find out more.”

He turned back to the window then. Somehow, Ganna could tell that he was having a moment of self doubt, and it tugged at her heart. Ganna walked over to him then, unable to keep her silence any longer.

“Whatever you require of me, Sir, I…” she began, but there was no need for her to finish the sentence.

“I know.” Ren said, turning to face her. He looked at the woman in front of him, and for the first time since he had met her, he looked at her as Ganna T’Oh, not as the girl that looked like Rey. He looked at a woman who had fulfilled his every need, answered his every beck and call, never questioned him, did not shrink from his power, never disrespected him, had killed for him, and would likely die for him should he ask. She believed in him -- Kylo Ren, as the man he was, as her Supreme Leader. With sudden clarity, he realized that while he was fantasizing about what could be with Rey, he had completely ignored and taken Ganna for granted. No one in his entire life had ever been as fully devoted to him as she was, her loyalty strong and unshakeable even as her fellow officers planned to overthrow him.

“Without you, it is possible I would not have known about this until it was too late.” He said. “You brought my attention to the girl, and she led us to the truth. And now…”

Ren reached out and touched Ganna’s cheek.

“Together,” he continued, “ we will end this, and usher in a new dawn of the First Order.”

The way Ganna looked at him when he made this proclamation -- a mix of complete adoration and absolute readiness to fight by his side, stirred something within Ren. He pulled her to him then and before Ganna understood what was happening, his mouth was on hers. Unsure of herself at first, she froze, but softened as she felt his hand slip behind her neck to cradle her head, his other arm around her waist, grasping her tightly.

He somehow felt more powerful with her pressed against him, her small hand resting on his chest as he kissed her. She moaned softly against his mouth when his tongue parted her lips, her eagerness apparent in the heat rising off her skin and the pounding of her heart. Ren reached down and effortlessly picked her up, her legs wrapping around his hips for support, his hands firmly gripping her ass as he carried her to his bed.

This time, he did not have to tell her what to do. Ganna began to remove her clothes, her eyes locked with his, no longer afraid to reveal herself to him. Unsatisfied with the time it was taking to have her naked, Ren grabbed her and roughly ripped the remainder of her clothing off of her body, throwing each piece to the floor. Standing naked before him, Ganna watched, enraptured, as he removed his clothing. 

Ganna felt no shame now as she took in the sight of his body, muscular and strong, and scarred from battle. She touched the scar just above his left hip with trembling fingertips. She leaned down and kissed the scar lightly, her lips barely brushing against the warmth of his skin. Her fingers then found the circular scar on his left shoulder, gently tracing its shape. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed it too, and felt his hands circle around her waist, his breath a sigh in her hair. She looked up at him then, and raised her fingers to his face, and traced the line of the deep scar from just above his right eyebrow down to his chest. But before she could raise to kiss it too, Ren had her in his arms and they were tumbling together, down onto the bed.

Whatever pleasure Ganna had felt the night before, it was magnified tenfold now. Although still firm with his touch, he was not unkind, gripping and pulling her to him as he nipped and kissed the skin of her neck and shoulders. He slid down her body, his tongue tracing the soft curves of her belly, and when his mouth found it’s destination between her legs, he dove in as if he were starving. Ganna cried out, her hips rising to meet his tongue, one hand tangled hopelessly in his hair, the other pulling tightly on a fistful of his bedsheet.

He slid two long fingers inside her as his tongue continued to ravage her clit, her walls tightening around them as he explored her from within. He could tell she was already on the verge of cumming, but it was far too soon, and he was not ready to allow her that release just yet. He rose from between her legs, her disappointed whimper a delightful sound to him, and rolled over on his back beside her. He grasped her wrist, pulling her to face him.

“Look at the mess you made.” he said, his face glistening with his own spit and her juices. “Clean it up.”

Ganna pulled slightly against his grip on her wrist to free her hand so she could comply, but he held tight and shook his head, pulling her face closer to his. Understanding, she leaned in and began to slowly and thoroughly lick him clean, daring to sneak in several subtle kisses as she worked. He grabbed her by the hair and brought her mouth to his, kissing her roughly before sinking his teeth into her bottom lip so hard he nearly drew blood. She moaned against his mouth, the pain adding to the quiver between her legs that was threatening to undo her.

“Let’s see what else those pretty lips can do.” he said, and pushed Ganna’s head down until her face was at his crotch. “Open your mouth” he instructed, well aware of her inexperience, and as soon as her lips were parted, he slid the head of his cock between them. He used the handful of her hair he still held to show her the rhythm, but once she was sure of herself, he released her. His girth caused her jaws to ache, but she was determined, taking as much of his length as she could. The sounds of pleasure she was making in her throat vibrated against the head of his cock, and the low growl that emanated from him fueled her tenacity. She was insatiable, taking him as far into her throat as she could, despite her body’s own fight against it.

“On your knees.” he said suddenly, unable to take much more, and unwilling to give her that level of control over him. Ganna released his cock from her mouth and looked at him, once again unsure. He grabbed her by the forearm, and with his other hand, threw the pillows from the bed. He guided her down and positioned her, her head and chest against the bed, her ass high in the air in front of him. He pushed her knees apart with his own and entered her from behind, reveling in the delicious little whimper she gave.

He pushed his power into her mind as he pushed his cock into her pussy, and smiled when he felt her lower all her mental defenses for him. She was not only learning, but now anticipating what he wanted and expected of her. He immediately felt the pain she was experiencing, she was still so sore from his brutality the night before, his cock now finding every bruised and abraded spot within her. It was nearly too much. She wasn’t sure she could take much more. He slowed his strokes and ran one massive hand up the length of her spine.

“Relax,” he purred. He gave her the gift of a tiny pulse of Force power with it -- just enough to cause a shiver to run the length of her, but it had the desired effect. She loosened against him and sighed deeply against the bedsheet. He thrust his hips forward, his cock grinding into her, amused as he felt her move her body into his thrusts instead of away. She was riding the pain now, using it to accentuate her pleasure.

“I want you to cum for me.” he told her, lengthening his strokes so that she could feel every inch of him as he slid in and out of her. “Touch yourself.”

“Yes, Sir.” Ganna replied, her voice hoarse and breathy as she moved her fingers between her legs. He felt her walls tighten slightly when her fingers found her clit, and he intensified his strokes in response. She moaned loudly, her fingers circling and flicking, her breath becoming deeper and more rhythmic as she neared her release.

“Not yet.” he said sternly, and Ganna groaned despite herself. She was so close, and so ready. He bent his body over hers and placed one arm around her chest, lifting her body up and against his, the back of her head resting in the crook of his neck. That intimate gesture was almost too much for her, and he felt her pussy quiver against his cock. “First, I need to give you something.” he told her, running his lips across the back of her neck as he spoke. “Something you’re going to need. It will give you strength. Will you take it?”

“Yes, Sir.” Ganna replied. “Please give it to me.”

“It’s going to feel familiar.” he said. His thrusts into her had nearly ceased, but she could still feel his hardness deep inside her. “It may frighten you.”

Ren grasped her body tightly against him, and at that same moment, she felt it. No! No, please, no. The terror engulfed her before she could so much as blink. The same horror that had tormented her only days before had returned, but a thousand times more powerful, and a thousand times more intense. Her first instinct was to flee and her body struggled, but Ren held her steady.

“Don’t be afraid. I’m here.” He whispered into her ear, but she was too lost in her fear.

“Don’t fight this, Ganna. Accept it.” Ren said, his voice louder now, trying to cut through the din in her head. “Please do this for me! Stop fighting… let it in. Just let it in...” his voice trailed off at the end, desperately trying to comfort her, his breath heavy against her neck.

Please. He had never said please to her before. That single word came through loud and clear to Ganna, and she willed her body to stop fighting. Even though every instinct within her begged her not to, she willed her mind to open. For him.

Ren felt it when it happened. The darkness he forced into Ganna -- his darkness -- found her core and a single tendril took root, but it was enough. Her body arched against his at an almost impossible angle, an inhuman sound emanating from her, somewhere between a scream and a growl. He flipped her over onto her back, and she stared up at him, pupils blown. For one terrible moment he wondered if it had been too much, if he had destroyed the girl, but he quickly got his answer.

She was on him before he could react, catching him off guard, and before he knew it he was on his back, Ganna straddling him. Her body moved differently now, although he couldn’t place how. She leaned down and tore into his mouth with her own, roughly grabbing two handfuls of Ren’s hair to drive him deeper into the kiss. When she released him, she ran her fingernails down the length of his chest hard enough to leave angry welts in their tracks. Eyes wide and full of disbelief, Ren stared up at what he had made.

Ganna reached down and guided his still-hard cock into her pussy and even that felt different to Ren, wetter, and much, much hotter. She rode him without abandon, throwing her head back, his grunts of pleasure feeding her fire even further. Ren thrust upwards with every one of her downward strokes, the pressure rising within them both.

Ren raised up on one arm, suddenly desperate to be even closer to her, his mouth desperate to taste her. She kissed him deeply, their tongues probing and circling, syncopated with the rhythm of their thrusts. As his power grew within her, so did her need for release. When she could feel him reaching his own peak, she gripped his cock tightly with her slick walls and sunk her teeth into his tongue. A hot stream of his blood filled her mouth, and she swallowed it as she came, the spasms of her orgasm, along with the pain of her bite, driving him to his own release.

Without warning, Ganna’s mind was suddenly flooded with images that she did not understand. A boy. It was Kylo Ren, but before. Ben. Ben Solo. Lonely. So lonely. Resentful to parents he needed, but who were not there. A voice, full of darkness, beckoned to him, but he resisted. Then, hope. Brief happiness. Surrounded by boys and girls like him, powerful, but untrained. A temple? A man was teaching them. Ben held a lightsaber, but the beam was blue and clean. Still, the dark voice beckoned. Then, betrayal. His teacher, his uncle? Such anger. Vengeance. Violence. Flames. Snoke’s horrid face loomed. Kylo Ren’s lightsaber came into view then, it’s red beam spitting heat, but it was crossed with the blue beam of his old saber. Ganna caught a glimpse of the hand that held it. A small hand. A girl’s hand. And then, darkness.

Ganna collapsed on the bed, exhausted, filled to the brim with the emotions of what she’d just seen.

She could feel Ren’s darkness inside of her. But at the same time, she could feel his own darkness inside of him. It was receding now, slinking back down into his core as he drifted to sleep. They were linked now, bridged together.

A single hot tear trailed down Ganna’s cheek as a drop of Ren’s blood trailed down the corner of her mouth. She was suddenly aware of his head resting on her shoulder, his body curled tightly against hers, his arms wrapped around her. She ran her fingers through his long, dark hair, brushing it back from his perfect face. She brushed her thumb against the scar on his cheek, then leaned in to kiss it lightly, grasping him more tightly against her.

As long as she lived, no one would ever hurt him again.

As Ren slept in her arms, Ganna began to devise a plan.

Dusk was falling on Chandrila, the fading light casting long shadows across the green and golden landscape. On a balcony overlooking a cascading river, small but strong hands balled into fists, bobbing with the pull and push of angry breaths. Hot tears blurred hazel eyes, stinging as they fell.

Rey turned away, wishing those tears could wash away what she had just seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people may be wondering about the ending of this chapter. My vision was that as soon as Ganna allowed Ren's darkness into her and it took root, they became linked. At some point, probably when Ganna is flooded with Ren's memories, and specifically the brief memory of Rey, the Force bond opens, although Ren once again (as in the last chapter) is far too preoccupied to notice. Now that Ganna and Ren are linked by darkness, Rey is now able to see Ganna via the Force bond.
> 
> Oh shit.
> 
> EDIT: some additional notes that I want to share after contemplating some comments regarding Ren’s attention to Ganna as opposed to Rey...
> 
> Despite his many strengths, at his core, Kylo/Ben is a conflicted, confused, easy manipulated soul who is DESPERATE for someone to believe in him and stand with him. He is lonely, emotionally exhausted, and unsure of himself as a leader. I only hint at these emotions within him in this story, but the hints are still there. Ganna has appeared at a time when he is in an ABYSS of darkness — from all the things mentioned above, plus being deeply hurt by Rey’s refusal of his offer and her subsequent abandonment of him, embarrassed and bitter about his double defeat on Crait, and now, blindsided and enraged by an impending mutiny. His darkness has taken him over, nearly snuffing out what little light he still has - the light that allows him to feel and remember and communicate with Rey’s light. 
> 
> But although it is dim, his light is still there.
> 
> So hang with me, Reylos. All is not lost.


	10. Deliverance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the mutiny upon them, Ren makes a decision that changes everything for Ganna, and her future with the Supreme Leader.

Ganna woke to Ren shaking her violently.

“Get up! It’s happening!” He seethed. Ganna looked up at him, momently confused, but the second she met his eyes she understood. The mutiny. They were in danger. Ren was in danger.

Ganna sprung up from Ren’s bed and gathered her uniform, throwing each piece on as fast as she could. Ren was standing by the door to his quarters, eyes closed. He was reaching out with the Force. Ganna could feel it like static electricity crawling along the underside of her skin.

“We have some time, although brief.” He said, his voice just above a whisper. “They assume they will have the element of surprise.”

“I have a plan!” Ganna told him. “We need to split up. I will find Hux. He won’t expect me, and I will not hesitate. Without his leadership, this band of…”

Ren took three long strides to stand before Ganna. He grabbed her face with his hands.

“NO! You do not leave me! You do not leave my side!” He said sternly, the pressure from his grip nearly uncomfortable. “I want you where I can see you at all times.” She suddenly realized that she could feel him when he touched her. Not just his hands on her skin, but his feelings. All of his emotions flooded her senses. Anxiety, rage, and above all, fear. But it was not fear for himself.

“Do you understand me?!” he shouted at her. The look in his eyes was chaotic and wild. She felt a thin, red-hot wire of panic begin to weave its way into his consciousness. This was not good. He was far too worried about her and not himself. She had to stop this. She needed him focused and ready.

“I understand.” She replied, her voice calm and reassuring. She took his hand and placed the palm on her chest, where he could feel her heart beating. With every beat, their shared darkness pulsed.

Ren leaned towards her, about to place a kiss on her lips when a look of concern crossed his face. He had felt something. He took Ganna’s hand in one of his and unfastened his lightsaber from his belt with the other.

“We have to go. Now.”

Ren pulled Ganna close behind him, shielding her as they exited through the door of his quarters.

Ren led Ganna down the dimly lit service corridor that connected to the massive bay where the TIEs and other small ships were kept. Ren kept their backs against the walls as they walked, pushing instructions into Ganna’s mind as they moved. She followed him silently, gently and covertly pushing feelings of confidence and assurance back to him, although she did now know if he was able to receive what she sent to him.

When they reached a row of fighters, Ren began to climb and board one of the larger TIEs, and turned to ensure Ganna was behind him. She looked at him, confused. Why were they…? Nonetheless, Ganna followed him up, and into the cramped space of the ship, seating herself behind Ren. Sensing her confusion and concern, he spoke to her as he booted the control panel.

“We’re going to Chandrila.” he said. “I’m familiar with Hanna City. There are several places where we can stay temporarily until we can regroup and find something more permanent.”

Ganna stared at the back of his head, confounded at first, and then once she had digested his words, incredulous.

“We’re RUNNING?” she nearly yelled at him, unable to control her shock. Ren turned to her, but there was no anger in his gaze. He looked afraid. Afraid, and tired.

“What would you have me do?” He asked. “We are outnumbered by hundreds, you are unarmed, and we are unprepared. We cannot win this fight, Ganna. And I will not purposefully put you in danger if I can at all avoid it.”

Ganna shook her head. She felt as if she was sitting in the fighter with a man she did not know. Where had this weakness in him come from? Where was the fierce and unstoppable Supreme Leader who had asked her to join him -- to rule with him?

“Was it all just a lie?” she asked, her voice shaking with raw emotion. “What you said about us defeating the mutiny, and reorganizing the First Or --”

“My intentions have not changed.” Ren snapped, cutting her off. “But intentions are useless if we are dead!”

“They will follow us.” Ganna offered. “As soon as they see we’ve taken an unauthorized ship, they will know it is us. They will blow us to pieces!”

“You clearly underestimate my piloting skills.” he replied, a hint of disappointment in his voice. “Sit back and engage your harness.”

The engines of the TIE whined, and Ganna felt the ship shudder as Ren remotely disconnected it’s tethers. She reluctantly sat back in her seat and did as Ren had told her, securing the fighter’s safety harness around her, and then clicking it into place.

They exited the bay into the blackness of space at a speed that ripped a yelp from Ganna’s throat. She had flown in shuttles before, but the TIE fighters were much different -- a hundred times faster and more maneuverable. The stress from the g-forces, along with her anxiety over what was happening with Ren caused her breath to come in ragged gasps.

“Breathe, Ganna! Take a deep breath!” he called to her, sensing her struggle, but she could not comply. She was hyperventilating, and tiny flashes of light began to make their way into her field of vision.

Ren took one hand off the controls and reached back, grasping for her. His hand connected with her leg and he wrapped his fingers around the back of her calf. What he had meant to bring comfort to her only made things worse as he unintentionally pummeled her with his emotions -- overwhelming fear, self-doubt, insecurity, helplessness, and above all -- regret.

With a single sob, Ganna blacked out.

Ganna came to with the Chandrila sunlight on her face. She opened her eyes, momentarily disoriented and frightened, until she felt Ren nearby. She sat up a bit too quickly, and gasped as her head swam. She sat still for a moment, eyes closed, until she felt the room around her cease to spin. It was Ren’s hand on her thigh that prompted her to open her eyes once again.

“Here, drink this.” he said, and handed her a cup of warm liquid. When Ganna looked at him, she nearly did a double-take. He had changed clothes, the black pants and belted tunic that Ganna had only ever seen him in were gone, replaced by loose-cut navy blue slacks and a gray shirt. Color looked strange on him, even if those colors were muted and subtle. Again, Ganna had the momentary eerie feeling that she was in the room with someone else - a stranger. 

“You’re staring at me as if you’ve never seen me before.” Ren said. “Are you alright?” He pushed her hand, and the cup it held, towards her mouth. “Drink.” he reminded her.

She shook her head slightly, trying to overcome the dizziness, the unease, the confusion - everything, and took a small sip from the cup. It was a sweet Chandrilan tea. It tasted like flowers and honey. She took a deeper sip. When she looked down she noticed that she was no longer in her uniform. The garment she had on was loose and flowing, and left her arms and legs exposed. Ganna did not know the name of the color. It was a very light purple, and to her, it seemed sickly pale and odd.

“Where are we?” she asked. “What is this place?” The room they were in, a family room, Ganna guessed from the furnishings, was surrounded on all sides by large windows that looked out onto the deep green, grassy slopes of the Chandrilan landscape. A large patio with double doors opened to a path that led to an overgrown garden. Dust twinkled in the thick beams of sun, as if the room had not been occupied in some time. Behind them was a small food preparation area, and down a small corridor to the right were several other rooms, which Ganna guessed to be bedchambers. Was this a...

“We used to come here when I was a child.” Ren said. “My par…” he paused, rolling the words around in his mouth for a moment, as if he had to will them to come out. “My mother owns several dwellings on Chandrila. We used to spend summers here when I was small. Usually just the two…”

Ganna rose abruptly from the settee where they both sat. She didn’t like talking about childhoods, as she did not have a childhood story to tell. The majority of her youth had been spent in the service of the First Order, and before that were only bleak memories of filth and cold and hunger. She didn’t like thinking of Ren as a child, either. She could not help but be envious of the privileges he had obviously enjoyed. And she didn’t like this place, and she didn’t like the horribly uncomfortable garment he had put her in, and she didn’t like the clothes he was wearing either, and all of this seemed so incredibly wrong! She longed to be back on the star destroyer, in her own quarters, in her own bed, with the Ren -- her Ren.

She felt him come up behind her, but she did not turn. He put his arms around her upper body and tried to hold her, but she tensed. When his hands met her bare skin, he took a startled step back. She had pushed him back. Not physically. Not even with her mind. The darkness inside of her -- the darkness she shared with him -- had pushed him away from her.

At the same exact moment that Ren received that jolt, Ganna had been flooded once again with his emotions. He had calmed considerably. The tumultuous storm of feelings from the TIE fighter had receded. In their place were now exhaustion tempered with relief. Underneath that, a sense of familiarity, of comfort. He liked it here. He was home!

“Ganna, listen to me,” he pleaded with her. The tone of it annoyed her even further. “I know you’re angry that we left. I know this is not what you had in mind. But you have to understand, I did all of this for you.”

Ganna turned to him then, and he was surprised and conflicted by the anger in her eyes.

“This isn’t what I wanted, Ren!” she shouted. “This isn’t even CLOSE to what I wanted!”

“Don’t you want us to be together?” he asked. She hated the way he was looking at her right now. Despised it, in fact. He stared at her with the eyes of a lost little puppy. So weak.

“I wanted to be with Kylo Ren.” she hurled back at him. “Supreme Leader of the First Order. The man who pursued me and caught me, the man who marked me!” she yanked down the shoulder of the horrid garment she was in to reveal the raw and peeling scar on her shoulder. “I wanted to be with the most powerful man in the galaxy. And instead, I’m here with his runaway shadow.”

Ren had no reply to her stinging words as she pushed by him, looking for her uniform.

“What are you doing?” he asked as he watched her search.

“Where are my clothes?” she asked. The hint of panic in her voice angered her. She turned to face him once again.

“Come with me, Ren.” she implored. “The longer we stay here the more time they’ll have to organize. We have allies. We need to contact them immediately. We can gather weapons, and with your strength, we…”

“Hux has allies.” he interrupted. “Hux has allies and weapons and now he has control of a mutiny that is so far reaching that I fear it cannot be stopped.”

“And so you just give up?!” Ganna seethed. “Why did you bring me to this place? You should have just left me on board the destroyer to die!” 

“I brought you here because I want to be with you!” he shouted. Why could she not understand? Why was she twisting everything around? He ran his hands back through his dark hair, something Ganna had never seen him do before. Another sign of weakness, of anxiety, of self-doubt. “Ganna, you’re upset.” he continued, “I understand that. I understand that you can’t see forward from this, but I promise you, if you will give me a chance, I can show you. We can be happy here. ”

She scoffed at his last word and grabbed her uniform, then turned to find a place to change. Ren was on her before she could take a step, his hand firm around her wrist. There is was - that familiar spark of anger. But it was distilled with fear. Fear of being alone. He was terrified for her to leave him there! She looked up into his dark eyes and reached into him, a last desperate attempt. The darkness he had put inside of her only hours before coursed forward, frantically searching. But when it found its mate, the result was not as Ganna had expected. 

In a fraction of a second, Ren had her pinned against the wall, her feet dangling beneath her, her throat constricting. He stood before her, hand outstretched. His finger twitched and her throat constricted further. She gasped and sputtered, all her previous rage and disgust suddenly replaced by thunderous terror.

“You only cared about the IDEA of me!” Ren roared. “I was only a convenient carrier for the power you crave. You never loved me.”

“But I love you.” A quiet voice from behind him said. He wavered, but did not turn.

“Ben...”

His fingers trembled, eyes filled with tears. With a sob that seemed to come from deep within him, Ren released Ganna. She slid down the wall, but landed on her feet. She stumbled forward, yet caught her footing as she caught her breath. She looked past Ren to the source of the voice.

In front of the patio doors stood a girl. Ganna couldn’t see her face as her silhouette was darkened by the sunlight behind her. She didn’t care anymore. She wanted to be done with this place, done with Ren, done with all of it. She grabbed her uniform and stumbled towards the door. Ren stepped forward as if he were going to follow her.

“Ben.” Rey said. “Let her go. You don’t need her anymore.” 

She held out her hand to him.

“I’m here now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone is going to be happy with this ending, and I knew that when I wrote this. But it is the ending that I felt, so it’s what I wrote.
> 
> Some things to remember (you might want to read these notes and then read this chapter again, possibly?):
> 
> 1\. Ganna has only ever seen Ren in full Kylo mode, and after the incredible stresses and losses that occurred during TLJ. What Ganna has not seen was the Ben side of him that we did get to witness - Ganna did not know that side of him even existed until this chapter.  
> 2\. What brought this out in him? As I stated before, Kylo/Ben is desperate for someone to care about him. However, he doesn’t know what to DO with that affection once he has it. With Rey, he had no reference point (that we know of). So he asked her to join him, to rule with him. He quickly found out that was not what she wanted. With Ganna, his only reference point was Rey. When Ganna accepts his proposal, he realizes he doesn’t know what to do, now that he has her. So he assumes she would want what Rey wanted, and he takes her away with him. And he quickly learns not every girl wants the same thing. Our boy cannot seem to get things right.  
> 3\. Why the Reylo ending? Because deep down, we all know there will be a Reylo ending. Even when she’s so pissed off at Kylo/Ben she can’t see straight, Rey always comes back to him. Even when he does incredibly stupid shit, she will always be there to turn it around because that’s the kind of love she has for him. And seeing him with someone else solidified that for her.  
> 4\. I let Ganna live because despite her stupidity and evil shit she did, her only real crime was falling for the wrong man. I had originally intended for her to die at the end, but when I wrote it, it didn’t feel right, so she gets to see another day. I’m not sure what that day holds. I feel as if she would head back to the First Order, filled with rage and hurt, and use that to move up even further in the ranks. I definitely don’t think she will just let what happened go, though. It’s interesting to ponder. Maybe I’ll revisit this in the future.


End file.
